


Home At Last

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home At Last

When Tim Speedle was twenty he lost all meaning of the word 'home'. His best friend, Joseph, had died during surgery and Tim had left, gone to Miami to start a different life.

Everyone assumed that Tim's leaving was because he couldn't cope with losing the first close friend he had ever known.

No one knew that Joey had been much more than Tim's friend. They had been lovers for about three years before the accident happened.

When Tim had received the news that Joey had passed, Tim had sworn part of him died too.

Tim hadn't been able to stand the atmosphere in New York. It was almost like Joey's essence was plastered everywhere he went. Taunting him. Reminding him that Joey was gone. So Tim left.

He headed to Miami where he threw himself into his work, desperate to try and fill the hole Joey had left.

Nothing had worked until he received a phone call from New York. It wasn't from his or Joey's family, none of them had spoken to him since a year after he'd left. It was from the NYPD where his boss, Horatio Caine, was working.

The caller was Detective Daniel Messer. Tim and Danny chatted during the case and a little bit afterward. Tim had been surprised to find that some of the remaining ache from Joey's death was soothed.

The scientist in Tim was telling him that it wasn't possible but the rest of him was saying that maybe Joey had something to do with Tim answering the phone call and Danny being on the other end.

Tim had gotten time off of work to face his demons and return to New York. He didn't know if everything was planned somewhere or if it was all coincedence, but as he lay next to a naked and sleeping Danny Messer, he decided he didn't care. He was home for the first time in a long time.

~

Danny Messer and his older brother, Louie, had always been so close. Danny had looked up to Louie. He had even tried emulating his walk and posture; Louie had laughed and told him to just be himself, the rest would flow naturally.

Danny had been seventeen when he lost his brother. Louie hadn't died but ever since New Jersey things had been different between Louie and his younger brother. Louie had stopped calling him 'D'; the nickname that only Louie was allowed to call him. Pretty soon Louie stopped talking to him completely. When Danny had left to go to college, Louie hadn't even come to say goodbye.

This hurt Danny even more than Louie's cold shoulder. Knowing that he had somehow embarassed Louie. Knowing that Louie was ashamed of Danny.

Danny hadn't heard from Louie since. He still had his phone number but he couldn't seem to make himself take that first step and call him.

Danny had taken a job with the NYPD and Mac Taylor had become his mentor. Danny was determined to prove to Mac that he was a better criminalist than his family and friends thought he would be.

He thought he had finally found some kind of space he belonged but in the entire time had been working there, he still felt unsure of his place.

Just when Danny had considered giving up his job at the NPYD and admitting defeat to his father, who told him it would never work out, Horatio Caine arrived in New York. Horatio had given him the phone number for a CSI in Miami. And changed his life forever.

Danny and Tim Speedle had hit if off straight away. Bonding over the case and various other things.

Danny had been shocked to learn that Tim was from New York originally. Tim had vacation time coming up and he surprised Danny by arriving on the other man's doorstep.

It had been such a long time since Danny had felt what it was like to  _make love_  but as he lay there in Tim's arms, he felt like he was home at last.


End file.
